Calm Before the Storm
by RavenWing333
Summary: Fluffy/angsty moment between the tormenting of Harry by Dudley's gang and the Dementor attack. Before 5th Year. He asked. So I told him.


**AN: So. I had this finished about a year ago... My bad... Uh... Yeah.**

**Ok, so the first part is directly from the movie, because I cannot find my books, unfortunately. It is only the first line of dialogue and the laughter. The rest of the writing is mine, though the Magical World of Harry Potter is not mine. Matter of fact, in the odd case that I accidentally quote someone else; I do not own anything recognizable.**

"Who's Cedric? Your boyfriend?" Dudley taunted, fake-pouting as his friends roared with laughter. _These guys are worse than the Gryffindor Common Room._ Grimacing at the memory, I turned away from them. No good getting myself locked up in Azkaban. "Oh, now you are going to pout. Did he dump poor little Harry?" More grating laughter. I grit my teeth, trying to force the anger elsewhere. "Oi, I think 'e did! Lets all have a pity party for Harry!" Dudley joined in the laugher. I snap.

"Do you want to know who Cedric is?" I say, voice dangerously calm. The wind picks up, and Piers, being the only one with intelligence, looked at me in slight alarm. I look at him and smile, tilting my head. I repeat, as I stand up. "Do you _really_ want to know?" I look between Piers, who looked somewhat as if he was putting together a puzzle, and Dudley, who looked ready to either pummel me into the ground, or run home for another pair of pants. The wind began to pick up, as my eyes flash, glowing Avada Kedavra Green for a moment. Half of Dudley's gang had disappeared at that. I walk, actually, it was more of a slink, with my feet not making any noise and every move flowing and fluid, over to Dudley and Piers, the only two left. "Do you?" I whisper, the calm before the storm.

Simply out of habit, I look down. I see something sticking out of his pocket, something that has no meaning. That is, unless you know what the oddly shaped stick of ash was.

"I see that your little buddy is a freak as well, Dudley." I step up to Piers, looking closely at his face, thinking the reaction would be subtle. I couldn't have been more wrong.

Piers paled in record time. "What, didn't know you've been bullying one of the most powerful wizards alive?" I look at his face, which, somehow, was even paler. "Tell me, what school do you go to?"

"To answer y-y-your qu-q-question, y-yes I-I-I am a wizard. I go to Durmstrang." He said with a stutter, eerily enough, that was rather close to Quirrel's.

"Please avoid stuttering. The last person I knew with a stutter like that had a mass-murdering megalomaniac on the back of his head, searching for a source for immortality. Oh yeah, and he tried to kill me."

"Where is he now?" Piers said, not fazed by the story. I don't think he believed me.

"The stuttering fool of a Defense teacher is dead. Accident, my mother's protection, actually. Or, at least that's what Dumbledore believes. Either way, he went to kill me, and I put up a hand, which he ran straight into, intending to knock it aside, and he sort of fell down to the ground screaming. Then, he just turned to dust. Poof!" I recited, having relived the memory numerous times, never quite getting over the fact that I had _killed_ someone. A dark-lord-harboring person whose soul was halfway leeched by the black spirit lodged in his body, but a person nonetheless. "As for the megalomaniac, he is now reincarnated, but I think the filthy rat's excuse for a traitor, Wormtail, botched the potion. He doesn't have a nose." I pause in thought, wondering how that happened, then giving up the train of thought with a shrug.

Dudley looked at me in terror, a quite amusing expression on his face. The wind slowly died down as I realized there was no more danger, but I still stayed on alert.

"What part of that scares you, Dudley?"

"You _killed_ him?" He whispers to me, shell-shocked at the story.

"Self-defense. There's a difference. After all, I only touched his face, and he just turned to stone. No clue how it happened." I shrug; after all, I have been trying to figure that out for the past four years.

"So, if you don't mind, who _is_ Cedric anyways? I really have wanted to know. It had to have been important to make you wake up screaming every night." For once, Dudley was speaking to me in a tone that sounded… Concerned? Kind? Maybe it was just the sudden lack of hostility that was the deciding factor.

"I told you about the murdering megalomaniac? Right? And how he was brought back to life?" I saw nods of assent urging me to continue. "Well, it began with a tournament. Three wizards, or in this case, four, because, for some _tragic_ reason," I spit out the word. "I am the exception to every logical situation, because fate has a twisted sense of humor. So, it was a tie, between me and another kid. We both got to the end of the last task, at the same time. He saved my life, you know. There was some sort of plant; it grabbed my ankle, snapping the bone. Then in comes Cedric Diggory, who saves me, brings me over to the Triwizard Cup, despite the fact that we were competing. Whoever touches it first would be the winner. We then proceeded to argue for the next five to ten minutes over who would take the cup." I smile at the memory, loving how innocent he was.

"Well, in the end, we decided to take the cup at the same time. It turned out to be a portkey, a magical means of transportation, taking the both of us to a graveyard." I take a shuddering breath. "He was trying to find a way back. The megalomaniac told the traitor to 'kill the spare!' Of course, Wormtail, being the coward he is, killed Cedric." **(sorry if that's wrong, I can't remember.)**

"So, Cedric is – " Dudley began.

"Dead. Murdered. You know, the killing curse is an odd thing. One, short little flash of green, and the life in a person is just gone. It's hard to explain. One second, he's staring at me in resignation and fear, the next, it's like he has glass eyes." As the memories return, I start staring past reality. Must have freaked Dudley out, because when the present came back to me, he was poking my shoulder desperately.

"Dude, don't do that." He said in a panicked tone.

"It's too quiet." Is all I can say. It is. Something's about to happen. I know it.

"Care to explain?"

"It's quiet." I shrugged, trying to shake off the unease. "A simple statement of fact."

"Whatever you say dude."

"Lets just get home. I just have this nagging feeling."

"Fine by me." And with that, we began to walk home.


End file.
